bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 Overview
Season 3 Overview The boys are coming back for a third season after their world tour and with their second album out. They will start production on 20 new episodes. Carlos Pena Jr. revealed they started recording on April 3 2012. In one of the episodes Jo makes a return and Kendall Schmidt has stated that he'd like for Katelyn Tarver (role as Jo) to return as long as he (Kendall Knight) does not get a girlfriend by then although he started a relationship with Lucy and Jo saw the two kissing. The new movie Big Time Movie is supposed to be the first episode of the season but it is unconfirmed. They will again start filming after the "Better with U" tour starting February 17 2012 in Las Vegas. Big Time Rush guest starred in the new Nickelodeon series How to Rock and the episode was called How to Rock an Election although it was not an crossover because they were actually playing themselves not the characters in their show. The main star on the show is Cymphonique Miller who also played Kat from Kat's Crew in Big Time Girl Group and was featured in the song I Know You Know. BTR has mentioned that they would love to record a song with the Skyscraper singer Demi Lovato who played the role of Sonny on the now-ended show on Disney Sonny with a Chance and also to have her on the show. It is unknown if she will appear in an episode but seeing the relationship between her and her friend Logan Henderson there's a possibility that she may appear in a future episode or song. Once the tour ends the boys will return to L.A. for production on the third season of “Big Time Rush.”“We start shooting in April and it’s going to be awesome. I know a lot of the new songs are being worked in and we are getting a lot of big guest stars” Pena said. “They all have kids and want to be on the show and it’s awesome. Erik Estrada plays my dad. Fabio Miranda Cosgrove …a lot of fun people are coming by. It’s going to be a great season.”By what Carlos said seeing that Miranda Cosgrove is returning as special guest star or their may be a cross over episode with iCarly. Their new made-for-television movie, Big Time Movie, has aired and was a hit. It also introduced a new character to the series, Penny Lane, who will not make occuring appearance throughout the third season. Big Time Rush has stated that after their tour ends new season three episodes "which are awesome" are going to air on Nickelodeon. They said there is going to be many new songs that "you may have heard already" and some special guest stars that "you may have seen already". The two guest stars they revealed to appear are Fabio (who appeared in Big Time Christmas) and Miranda Cosgrove (who appeared in Big Time Christmas also). Challen Cates (Mrs. Knight) Spoke with Modoration.com about Season 3 Challen Cates We will begin filming season 3 in April. The band has become incredibly popular which has changed their lives and it also affects the rest of the characters. Season 3 will have us all navigating those changes. She told them. In an Instagram photo Carlos wrote "During TIFAY (till i forget about you) the transformer blew and all the lights in the venue went out. The boys and all our crew danced around the stage with flashlights trying to light one another.... PERFECT ending to an AMAZING tour.. Thank you to all who came. BTR did 82 shows this year in 2012. Filmed 13 episodes. And traveled to over 6 different counties. Elevate went gold in Mexico. We won a few KCAs around the world and played for the first family at the White House...We could not do this without all our rushers out there. We love you guys more than anything and we hope to continue to inspire you..as much as you all inspire US." Meaning that Season 3 has 13 episodes in total. Trivia *This season will have a lot of special guest stars. *Rachel Crow is special guest star. *Jojo Wright is special guest star. *Dustin Belt may be a special guest star. *Carlos Pena Jr. is directing his first episode. *It is possible that Demi Lovato could guest star this season. *The first episode Backstage Rush aired on May 12 2012. *Jess Harnell is a guest star. *Carlos said that they filmed 13 episodes for Season 3. Source: http://instagram.com/p/Qq2ZQBCPcg/ Category:Season 3 Category:Browse Category:Episodes